Too Cool for School
by mihhelle
Summary: Tris returns to school her senior year expecting a normal year. She'll get straight A's, be valedictorian, and play on the school volleyball team. She never expected to develop a crush on.. a teacher? Well, to be fair, he's only three years older than her. However, he's the principles son, and even though she suspects he likes her back, he keeps pulling away from her.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Divergent**

**Tris POV**

"Give me my sunglasses." Christina demanded as we walked into the school parking lot.

"What? Why?" I asked Christina.

"Look at that hotty." She gushed

I spun around and sure enough there was a guy a few years older than me riding his motorcycle. I noticed he was wearing a crisp blue button down, a black leather jacket, and some jeans. Normally the boys in our school all wear graphic T-shirts and khaki's. He must be a teacher.

"Classy but sassy." Christina sighed.

His deep-set dark blue eyes met mine. He studied me for what felt like twenty years (but was probably only a couple seconds) until he finally broke eye contact to drive away into the faculty side of the parking lot. I was right, he's a teacher.

I snapped out of my trance and noticed that I wasn't the only girl staring at our new teacher. Just about every single female in the whole parking lot was watching him like a hawk.

When our new teacher dropped his briefcase and bent down to pick it up, the entire female population nearly passed out.

"A fine booty it is." Christina affirmed.

"That's weird." I told her before slapping her arm playfully.

"Oh come on, you know you want some." She teased. We launched into a fit of giggles and walked in through the huge green double doors, ready for our first day as seniors.

The school owner and principle, Marcus Eaton was standing by the desk at the front of the classroom

"Mr. Martin has unfortunately passed." Marcus started with not even a hello.

Whispers flooded the class

"My son Mr. Eaton will be taking his place. He is in college and off limits so no funny business." He warned.

I looked back at the class and noticed that the guys were passing notes and the girls were swooning over Mr. Eaton.

"I will leave so you guys can get to know my son." Marcus said exiting the room.

"Sup." Our new teacher greeted us with a nod. He took off his leather jacket and plopped down on his chair.

How am I supposed to get into the Dauntless University if our new teacher is not even capable of greeting the class.

**Tobias POV**

I'm really shocked that my dad would let me teach a class of high schoolers when I was in high school just three years ago. How mature does he think I am? I already have my eye on 5 of my students and I'm not really sure that's considered being responsible. That's his fault, he pulled me out of college when I was having the time of my life. I was at parties, meeting girls, and I was valedictorian. I had everything I wanted, and nothing I didn't want, which includes my dad. I will do everything in my power to get out of this hell hole and away from my dad.

After dismissing my last period and filing some papers I went to go get my motorcycle. Students flooded the parking lot in packs with their alpha up front. High school brings back so many memories.

I noticed a pretty girl with an athletic build that was caked in makeup next to a pretty pale skinny blond girl from one of my classes. Well, maybe she wasn't pretty, but she was captivating. She barely said anything the whole class, but she definitely had my attention.

My dad was telling me about her earlier. Her name's Tris. My dad said she was complaining to him about how she wanted a real teacher and that I couldn't get her into Dauntless University. My dad said if I didn't shape up, there would me consequences. It's been a long time since my dad beat me, but I'm not willing to go back to those days. From now on I have to take my job here seriously.

**Tris POV**

The next day of school started off bad when my alarm clock woke me up late. That set the tone for the rest of the day. In period one, Mrs. Argent paired me up with sloppy Joey to work on our project that would be half of our final grade. In Mr. Eaton's class he gave us rigorous textbook work and loads of homework.

After a terrible first half of the day I could finally relax at lunch.

"What's chilling?" Uriah asked as he swung his arm around me and plopped down next to me.

"Today sucks." I sighed.

I opened up my soda, and, just my luck my bad day continued. It spilled all over my black shirt. This is going to be a long year...


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Divergent.**

**Tris POV**

I've been going to Elgort High ever since I was a freshman, and so have all my friends. I can still remember Four (or as we now call him, Mr. Eaton) in his senior year. He was a total prankster, and a hottie, but _that _hasn't changed. Once, I almost kissed him at Uriah and Zeke's wild back to school party. I wonder if he remembers. Would that make our whole student-teacher relationship weird? Nah, he probably doesn't even remember me. I'm easy to forget.

He was also really smart. I remember him telling his friends that he was going to oxford to major in literature.

I wonder what happened. Why is he suddenly teaching at our small high school when he probably had a great career all mapped out for him?

I walk into my fourth period Spanish classroom on Tuesday afternoon and groan when I notice that we have a substitute. Normally. I would be delighted to have a substitute, but not in this subject. You see, I'm terrible at Spanish. The only teacher who has actually helped with my Spanish is Ms. O'Brien. She'd helped me boost my grade from a 'C' to an 'A' last year in tutoring. I was hoping she could help me even more when I was in her actual class.

_Oh well,_ I told myself. _Don't sweat it, Ms. O'Brien is only out for today. Plus, all we do on the first couple of days are introductions anyways._

"Good morning class, I'm Ms. Cole. I'll be your substitute teacher for the next two weeks while you original Spanish teacher is out on Maternity leave." The substitute announced.

_What? Maternity leave? _I thought Ms. O'Brien had given birth at the beginning of the summer. Oh god this was bad. I could not afford to get behind in this class.

"Any questions?" The substitute asked. My hand shot straight up. "Yes, you with the blond hair." She pointed at me.

"Well, I don't mean this offensively but… do you even speak Spanish?" I asked. Her cheeks turned a furious shade of red.

"Well, not really, but that doesn't mean I can't give you textbook work!" She announced cheerfully.

The class groaned. I couldn't afford to get behind in this class. I was going to need to find myself a tutor.

"Can I go see the principle? I need to fix up my tutoring schedule for after school." I explained. The teacher looked a little unsure, but finally agreed.

"Yes, you may go." She said.

I slipped out of my desk, walked through the main corridor, and pushed past the big blue double doors of the main office.

I didn't even bother asking one of the assistants if I could go see the principle. I just strolled right in.

I had never seen the principal's office before, and let me tell you, it was huge, even for private school standards. The ceiling was about forty feet high, and marble columns stood tall and proud on all four corners of the room. There was a huge table for meetings and discussions. Other than that, he had his own desk that was crowded with papers, and another little table for eating lunch.

He was sitting in that table, but he wasn't alone. He was with his son, who looked really uncomfortable right next to his dad.

I cleared my throat to alert them of my presence.

"Hello, Mr. Eaton and … Mr. Eaton?"

"Just call me Four when I'm with my dad." Four said nonchalantly. Marcus shot him a look that could kill.

"What do you want?" Marcus asked. I was caught a little off guard by Mr. Eaton's name. Is Four a nickname? I didn't get the chance to ask, because Marcus looked like he would throw a tantrum if I kept him waiting any longer.

"Well, you see, my Spanish teacher is on maternity leave, and I really can't afford to fall behind in that class, so I was wondering if you could assign me a tutor?"

"A Spanish tutor? Well, all the other Spanish teachers are already busy with clubs and tutoring before and after school, so we have no room. You might want to consider a tutor outside of school." Marcus responded coldly. I was a bit taken back by his tone, so I guess that's why Four decided to step in.

"Actually, I was really good at Spanish while I was in High school, and I still remember everything. I could tutor you." He offered. Okay, honestly, I thought he was going to tell his dad off for speaking to me so rudely, not offer to be my tutor.

"Okay." I'm not really sure why I accepted. I could've found a good tutor outside of school, but I was drawn to Four. _It's probably just hormones._ I told myself, but still, I wasn't convinced.

"Alright, I'll leave you two alone to discuss your schedule." Marcus said once he finished his lunch. He walked out of the room, leaving a trace of his disgusting cologne lingering everywhere.

I settled into the chair next to Four. He wasn't wearing any cologne, but he smelled like mint and metal and man. It smelled good.

"Why don't you eat with the rest of the teachers?" I ask him.

"My dad wants to keep an eye on me." He says rolling his eyes. But behind that arrogant eye roll, I sensed something else. Maybe… _fear_?

"Right. So about the tutoring, I was thinking maybe Wednesdays after four thirty. I have volleyball until four so…" I told him.

"You play volleyball?" he asked. All of a sudden, he didn't seem like a teacher to me anymore. He was one of us, one of the kids.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Maybe I should come to one of your games sometime." Was he flirting with me? No he's a teacher, he's probably just interested in our school activities. Besides, if he were to flirt with anyone, it probably wouldn't be me anyways.

"That's a great idea. You could cheer us on." I said.

"Yeah." He answered. We just sat their staring at each other in a comfortable silence for who knows how long, until the bell finally snapped us out of our trance.

"We better go, my free period's over and you have to get back to class." He told me, returning to his mature attitude.

**Tobias POV**

I watched Tris walk out of the office, but I didn't want her to go.

"Tris! Hold up!" I yelled. She turned around with a smile on her face.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Tomorrow at four thirty, right?" I asked.

"Okay, it's a date." She blushed furiously, noticing how strange her choice of words had sounded. "Not a date, just a study session. I didn't mean to say date. I –"

"I know what you meant to say, Tris." I assure her. "Go back to class."

I watched her retreat into her last period as I walked back to my classroom.

The whole time I was teaching, I was working on autopilot, thinking about Tris. There was something awfully familiar about her. If she's a senior, then she was in the school at the same time I was, but that's not where I know her from.

I'm glad I volunteered myself to tutor her. There's something about her that makes me want to spend time with her. I'm not trying to sound like a creep, I know I'm her teacher, but I'm only a couple years older than her.

And it's not like I'm trying to date her. I'm just following my instinct. There's more to her than what I'm seeing, and I need to figure it out.


	3. Chapter 3

Tobias:

"Wrong move son." Marcus said as he opened up my apartment door.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked false bravery dripping from my lips.

"Don't play dumb." My 'father' whispered in a crackly voice as he slowly wobbled closer to me.

His breath reeked of liquor.

"Your pathetic dead mother would not be proud." Marcus said coming into striking distance.

"Don't talk about her like that." I yelled anger flooding through my body.

"Don't raise your voice at me. You hear me boy?" Marcus raged sinking his fist into my stomach. My breath got knocked out of me and I was gasping for air. Marcus pushed me to the ground and pinned my arms above my head so that I couldn't move. He then leaned over and whispered in my ear:

"Stay away from the girl or I will kill you."

I struggled to get his weight off of me but failed terribly.

That's how the rest of the night went; screaming, yelling and lots of blood.

Tris:

I was actually excited for Four's class today. After yesterday with the whole office thing I felt like we were actually cool with each other.

I was wrong...

"Take a seat." Mr. Eaton ordered as we entered the class. I plopped down next to Will and started taking out my textbook. I was _so _tired. My neighbors kept me up with banging and screaming noises all night.

"Work on pages 308-339, answer all of the questions. I will be collecting them at the end of class." Four said with a strict face.

A chorus of groans echoed from the room.

"Excuse me, Mr. Eaton I was wondering if you could actually give us a lesson today?" I asked

"No, I'm the teacher. I make the lesson plan." He said not even bothering to look up.

"But Mr. Eaton I need a lesson so I can pass the end of term test." I begged

"And I want a million dollars and a nap." He answered in a bored tone. He limped from his seat over to the board where he wrote down the textbook pages. Why was he limping? Had he been hurt? I paid more attention and noticed that he had a slightly purple eye and what I could see of his wrists were all bruised. I felt bad for him for getting all beat up, but I wasn't about to let him take all his misery out on me.

"I'm tired too you know! My neighbors kept me up all night with slamming and yelling so just give me a stupid lesson!" I yelled, losing my temper

Horror flashed through his eyes and as fast as it came it went.

"That's enough. If you have anything else to say save it for lunch when you'll be seeing me in a lunchtime detention for all of next week." he said calmly.

~~~~~•~~~~~•~~~~~•~~~~~•~~

"Unbelievable, I have to see him again for tutoring." I ranted to Christina.

"At least he talks to you. All of the girls have been trying to talk to him since day 1 and you're the only one he will talk to." Christina replied while she patted my shoulder sympathetically.

"Yeah, but it doesn't really count because he only talks to me when he wants to yell at me." I whined. Well, that's not really true. Yesterday, he was really nice to me. If I didn't know better, I would say he was flirting. However, I keep this information to myself. Christina would never shut up about it if I told her.

"Wassup" Uriah said slinging is arm across my shoulders.

"The sky." I reply. Almost eighteen years of being on this planet, yet I still don't know how to reply to 'what's up'.

Uriah rolled his eyes at my lame response.

"I heard you got lunch detention with Mr. Eaton." Uriah says.

"Yup."

"Luckyyyyyyyy." He whines like a little kid.

"How am I lucky?"

"Because, he's the ." He states blatantly.

I roll my eyes, doubting the validity of his statement.

I stroll into my second period class nonchalantly, and it flies by. I don't even remember the teacher introducing herself, because the second I sat down, I started doodling in my notebook. I didn't stop until the bell rung, signifying the end of the period and the beginning of lunchtime detention. Great.

~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~••~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

I knock cautiously on Four's door, hoping he's already snapped out of his bad mood.

"Come in." he beckons from inside. He sounds a little more cheerful than before. I ease the door open and walk into the classroom.

"Take a seat." He offers.

I sit on the desk across from him and take out a sandwich from my lunchbox. We both eat in an uncomfortable silence until finally, he decides to speak up.

"This is ridiculous." He points out blatantly. "You shouldn't be here, you didn't do anything wrong. I was just really stressed out because I had a bad night." He confesses.

Awwww, how cute. He's apologizing.

"If you want you can go with your friends now. You don't have to serve you're detention." Something tells me he doesn't actually want me to go.

He bites his bottom lip nervously while he waits for my reply. Maybe he feels like he's overstepping his boundaries.

"Nah, it's fine. I don't have the same lunch time as them anyways." I lie.

He breaks out into that mischievous grin that has all the girls in the school fawning over him. My heart melts.

I smile back at him and take another bite of my sandwich.

"So are you still on for tutoring at four thirty today?" He's trying to make small talk.

"Yeah, unless you go into psycho jerk mode again." I say sarcastically.

If it were any other teacher, he would've given me another detention. But this is Four, and no matter how hard he tries, he's just as humored and daring as the rest of us.

"Well, all the other girls in the class were digging the whole psycho jerk think. They were drooling all over me." He brags sarcastically.

For some reason, I can feel a bit of jealousy creeping into me. Why? I force a giggle though my throat so that I won't seem jealous.

"Honestly, though, I find it kind of annoying how desperate some of the girls can be." He says seriously. "Even if I weren't a teacher here, I still wouldn't date any of them because they keep throwing themselves at me. Except for you of course." He rushes to correct. "Not that I'd date you," He stammers. "well, not that I _wouldn't _date you, but-"

He pauses and takes a deep breath, raking his hands through his hair in one of the sexiest gestures I've ever seen.

"Okay, can we start again?" he asks referring to his previous rant.

I nod my head.

His face is all red, and I can't get what he said earlier out of my head, '_not that I wouldn't date you'. _Does that mean that he _would _date me if given the chance?

I push the thought out of my head and try to pay attention to what he's saying. He's rambling on and on about the cake here and how delicious it is.

I glanced at the clock and realized that it was almost the end of lunch time. Four seemed to notice this too because he stood up, limped over to the door, and held it open for me.

"It was nice having lunch with you Tris." He smiled.

"Thanks, see you later." I said as I walked out the door.

**AN Sorry I haven't updated but I'm back and I'll update again by Monday.**


End file.
